The diaries of Sam Puckett
by DawneySings500
Summary: Sam Puckett is deeper than you think, and when Seddie happens, and Carly and Sam become closer, what will happen? Read to find out!


The diaries of Sam Puckett **NOT Sappy, enjoy!**  
I was walking back from Carly's house after hanging out and watching Girl Cow. A few weeks ago i decided to do better in school and raise my grades. I needed something to be proud of in my poor pathetic life. I had nothing, and so what the heck was I going to do? I reached my pathetic apartment in the horrible part of town. I kicked down the door like every time, and walked in. My mom was sleep on the couch, a red beer bottle weakly held by her shaking hand. The whole stupid place smelled like beer, and well..... stink I guess. I walked to my room which was the only clean place in the house, and the only place that smelled good. I plopped down on my bed, and decided I would write in my big baby blue diary. I know I am Sam Puckett and miss strong and all tough and stuff, but every person has a weak side right? I felt around under my huge fluffy pillows and got out my diary. I went to the top dresser drawer and looked in the middle of the left side on he bottom of the drawer. I picked up a little golden key the shape of a bunny and unlocked the far I have 427 entries. They are all deep, and lately quite a few of them have been about Freddie Benson, who loves Carly and is a tech geek. I don't know if I completely love him yet, but I do know for sure that I am attracted to Benson. I mean his brown hair which is slightly pointed in the front and his big brown eyes make me crazy. I began to write, feeling lonely, and wanting to go back to Carly's.

_I can never get away. My mom is always drunk and Freddie Benson will never love me! Freddie is too attracted to Carly, who is slightly ugly to me, and since Freddie won't quit with her one day he will get her. She is so stupid! I mean how could she not see what's coming to get her?! Oh well. I am going to Carly's tomorrow, to explain my ever so heart aching crush. SHIZ! MY MOM IS COMING UP THE FRICKIN STAIRS! I gotta lock it up, so buh bye diary 3_ I heard my mom stumble up the stairs, and I knew I had to put the stuff away quick. I layed down, and turned on the TV. She busted my door open, and I looked at her. "Get out my room mom! Your getting beer on the carpet! This is the only place I get peace from you, so you can leave it at that?" I said. She walked over, and broke the beer bottle over my head, making me bleed, and pass out. When I woke up I was on my bed in the middle of the street with cars parked all around me looking at me. How did my mom even get this out here? What the heck? I got off the bed and pushed it all the way to the curb, then went back to the people, and explained I was fine, just a little concusion. I ran to Carly's house. As soon as I got in there she yelled for Spencer to get the boo-boo spray. That stuff stings. "DANG Carly stop spraying that!" I said throwing the can on the floor. I got up, and just, kind of, like freaked out. I was so overwhelmed. I sat down and just curled up in a ball. Carly sat down next to me.

"Sam? Are you ok? Who did this? Your mom right? Listen Sam if you need someone to talk to, I am always here."

"NO your not! Your one of my problems! I LOVE Feddie, but your in the way! Nothing that I want to happen actually happens! I mean, its rediculous! I just want someone to love me, correctly!" I wasn't going to cry, because I don't cry. Even though tears were running down my cheeks, I decided I would just say my body did random things, and my mom must of hit a vital part. I realized Carly was staring at me when i felt her beady eyes burning a hole throuhg my head. She looked at me with tears running down her face. "WHAT? AM I PATHETIC NOW? WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME!? I LOVE FREDDIE! YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! WHAT'CHA GOING TO DO?" Then I realized she wasn't staring at me. Freddie HAD to be behind me. I looked behind me and saw Freddie simply staring at me. I ran up to him and he hugged me like one of those corny movies.

"Shhhh, Sam it's ok! I love you too!" he said. We hugged tighter, and I heard Carly go AWWWWW! I looked at Freddie and kissed him so hard he fell over on the floor laughing.

"Get a room guys." Carly said laughing.

"This is our room. Now shhh..." I said kissing him. Mhhmmm oerfect.

**Well, what do you think? I mean I know it is slightly gushy but I hope you like it. I will update tomorrow. Comment**


End file.
